La carta de navidad del pequeño Gokudera
by DaniiVongola
Summary: One-Shot  El pequeño Gokudera siempre ha creido en Santa, esta es una de sus cartas.


Aww de nuevo publicando una nueva historia, que lindo! Se que alguien me pidio un fic Lemon de YamaGoku, pero pos no lo tengo completo, asi que aun no digo quien fue o_o

Este fic, o bueno one shot, es una carta de Gokudera (tengo una obsesion con el *¬*) cuando era un lindo ^^ niño. Era la epoca de navidad y pues el siempre ha escrito cartas a Santa, esta es la que escribio a sus 6 años.

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano (amo este anime). Si fuera mio, Vongola Octavo seria igualita a mi (aww se llama Daniela tambien xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>La carta de navidad del pequeño Gokudera<strong>

Hola Santa, bueno aquí de nuevo escribiéndote una carta. Pero ¡Shiss! Recuerda que no puedes contarle nada a nadie de mi familia, esto es mi gran secreto. Bueno, como siempre, te agradezco por haberme ayudado con los deseos que te pedí el año pasado. Pero creo que no me los cumpliste bien o quizá no lo leíste bien. Este año te los voy a especificar como son.

(1) Primero, pues te agradezco por haberme ayudado a poder convencer a mis padres de que pudiera practicar piano, según ellos soy muy bueno; pero no entiendo en qué momento se te ocurrió meter a mi hermana mayor Bianchi en el plan, digo, la quiero y todo, pero cuando toco piano, ella me da de sus galletas poison cooking y según los demás, toco mejor pero yo salgo torturado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Si es así, te pido perdón y te prometo ser mejor niño pero si tú evitas que ella me mate con su comida, si no tampoco te podre escribir más cartitas y no podre dejarte las galletas que siempre hace mi mamá.

(2) Segundo, no sé porque este deseo no se ha cumplido. Ya te había escrito un par de veces que quiero ser parte de la mafia, como todos los allegados de mis padres. Por favor, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Vivo en la cuidad y país más mafioso del mundo y nada, no soy parte de la mafia. Es digamos mi más grande deseo, sin contar que tengo solo 6 años. O pues también quisiera ser parte de otra familia, de las más poderosas, como los Vongola. Escuche que el Vongola Octavo, quien resulto siendo una mujer, o el Vongola noveno, no sé en quien vaya, está a punto de dejar su cargo y espera pasárselo a su sucesor. Si me ayudas con este deseo, quizá pueda convencerlos y ser quien lo reemplace, ser el decimo Vongola.

(3) Tercero, este deseo es nuevo. No sé porque una noche soñé que siendo más grande, me encontré con 2 tipos que me van a hacer la vida imposible. Uno de ellos era un niño más pequeño que yo, extrañamente estaba disfrazado como una vaca y era un gran chillón, y yo debía estar de cuidandero de ese chillón. Y el otro era uno que tenía mi misma edad en el sueño, pero era más alto que yo. Parecía muy hábil en los deportes, más que todo en el baseball, pero era tan infantil, todo le parecía un juego. Eso ni yo que tengo 8 años. Se reía de todo y ni se daba cuenta que era parte de la mafia, ni sé cómo es que llego a estar metido. Por favor, evita a toda costa que me encuentre con esos 2.

Creo que hasta aquí dejo la carta de este año. Espero que me des una mano con los 3 deseos, por favor. Seguiré siendo como soy, así que no habrá novedades. Por favor lo mas que te pido es que no mas galletas de Bianchi, si no me tocara dejarte algunas junto a la leche para que las pruebes y sientas lo que yo estoy padeciendo. Bueno, me voy. Debo ir a tocar el piano, ya sabes que vendrá. De verdad que no sé si me salgan bien hoy tocar villancicos, pero pues mi padre me los pide.

Atentamente,

Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

><p>(1) Este es parte de uno de los primeros capitulos.<p>

(2) Este me base en el 2do capitulo, aunque cambie un poco su punto de vista

(3) Bueno, en este me base mas que todo en mi otro one-shot (menos en lo yaoi). Fue digamos como un sueño premonitorio xD

* * *

><p>Bueno, dejo hasta aqui.<p>

Espero que el proximo fic que publique de este anime sea lemon, o pues tal vez no =/

En fin, aunque un poco adelantado, Feliz navidad a todos (de pronto no paso por aqui en esa epoca)

Sayo!


End file.
